Conventionally, there is a refrigeration cycle device comprising a rotary compressor. In this type of rotary compressor, an electric motor as a drive unit is connected to a compression mechanism unit via the rotational axis. The compression mechanism unit comprises a cylinder which forms a cylinder chamber, a roller which eccentrically rotates in the cylinder chamber, and a vane which comes into contact with the roller and partitions the cylinder chamber into a compression side and an absorption side. One vane is used for one roller. The apical end of the vane slidably comes into contact with a roller peripheral wall.
The apical end portion of the vane is abraded as it slidably comes into contact with the roller. To prevent the abrasion of the apical end portion of the vane, a special surface treatment is applied to the portion which slidably comes into contact with the roller in the vane. Thus, the cost tends to be high. In consideration of these factors, the apical end portion of the vane is required to prevent abrasion. In addition, the efficiency in attaching the vane is required to be improved.